


Underground

by nietos



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, NSFW, Orgasm, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 13:04:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13998924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nietos/pseuds/nietos
Summary: Loki is your professor in the university in London and one morning the two of you meet at a metro on your way to the uni - eventually one thing leading to another.





	Underground

**Author's Note:**

> It took me ages to finish this omg. I'm not sure how this eventually turned out, but hope you still like this again. Enjoy.

You were running in the underground tunnels to make it on time to the metro, which would take you to the station close to your university. You could always wait for the next one, but you were going to be late if you had to stay waiting too long – usually you weren’t in such a hurry, but now you had slept too long unfortunately.

You lived rather far from your school, so walking didn’t even cross your mind and London streets were far too busy for taking a bus, even though it would have been a little more comfortable. You hated undergrounds, everyone were going to the work and school at this time, it was always super full and anxious and uncomfortable, though it was the fastest way to travel anyway.

You came there right when the metro arrived in front of you and before you went in, you waited the earlier passengers to come out first. All the seats were taken, so you had to stand and keep your balance by holding the metal pole, changing the song playing from your headphones to another in Spotify.

The next stop a familiar figure appeared from the doors, who you didn’t first notice. He came to stand next to you, surprised seeing you there since this was the first time. You were so concentrated on your music, that you got very startled when you felt someone’s finger tapping on your shoulder. You immediately turned around and sighed a relief, when you recognised him.

Neither of you didn't say much to each other really, besides a friendly and polite 'hello' and 'good morning' and a shared, short smile. You continued listening to your music and the metro continued its journey. The next stop though, a very little people walked out and a lot more came in. The metro was already almost full, there wasn't so much space left to everyone anymore, but still more and more people came in and people were pushing against you from every possible direction, you not being able to move anywhere anymore.

Loki was forced to lean his back on the wall and because there was literally no room to move in any direction, you were automatically pressed against your professor’s chest. He kept you still by holding your shoulders, so you wouldn’t bump at other people around you and lose your balance. It was by far the most uncomfortable journey you had experienced in school mornings and there would be atleast 10 or 15 minutes journey left.

But for professor Laufeyson you made the situation even worse. Without you even noticed, unintentionally you managed to rub your ass just right against his crotch, making him gasp quietly and hold his breath for a while, keeping his gaze at the ceiling and not daring to look at you. He wanted to push your body off of him, but there was nowhere to push.

Of course you were really beautiful and especially wearing a shorter dress didn’t help the case at the moment. This is highly inappropriate, Loki thought, getting aroused by his own student – especially in a metro. He tried to keep the dirty thoughts about you away, but they kept rushing back to his mind almost immediately. The sweet scent of you travelled into his nose, it was probably the shampoo of yours, but it kept the bad and sweaty smell, which was coming from the other passengers, mostly away.

The metro stopped again, now even more people coming in and you grew more and more anxious of the uncomfortable atmosphere. You were pushed even harder against Loki, when the woman in front of you was forced to come closer. People could fucking just wait for a later metro for fuck’s sake, you thought, irritated and super anxious.  
Then you felt something against your butt, which had been there already while, but now it became much more visible. Your eyes widened, when you realised, what it was, and your heart started hammering against your chest faster, burning heat rising on your cheeks.

Oh my god. You weren't sure, if you dared to make an eye contact with your professor behind you, but soon you glared at him over your shoulder, just to see how red his entire face was. When he noticed, that you were directly looking at him, he let go off of your shoulders quickly and looked away.

You bit your lip – you had to admit, you had always considered professor Laufeyson, your literature teacher, extremely hot and sexy, but you never thought actually ending up in a situation like this.

He looked like he was trying to say something to you, but was completely at loss of his words, and managed to just clear his throat. You turned your head away from him and bit your lower lip, a smirk spreading on your lips. You shifted your legs a little, taking a better position at your place, ”accidentally” at the same time rubbing yourself against his boner a few times more, which made him hold a deep moan from coming out of his mouth.

You were aroused as hell at the moment just of the imagine and thought of actually getting naked with him and having sex with your professor.

Just two more stops, before we’re there, Loki thought quietly in his mind. How could he walk to the campus with his cock harder than ever before?!

You felt his hot breath against your neck shaking a little and becoming a little unstable. You just thought about the school day you would be having today and you knew already, how awkward it was going to be. But truthfully, you were quite enjoying the situation and how flustered you could actually make your professor.

And finally, when the station, where you were getting off, came, most of the people around the two of you left as well so you didn’t have to forcefully push yourself through the other passengers. You and professor walked side by side in the tunnels, not saying even a word to each other, and you noticed he was walking his briefcase in front of the awkward tent in his pants.

You reached the moving staircase and went to stand in front of him two stairs higher. You felt Loki’s stare on your ass, which honestly was the purpose. It didn’t take long to walk to the university from the metro station and you made to the classroom just couple of minutes before the lecture started. Professor Laufeyson, on the other hand, walked very fast to his office instead before he would join you and the other 30 students there.

You walked to your place on the second row and sat down, legs and hands shaking too much, face still blushing. A few people were looking at you while you entered to the classroom, but you ignored the stares.

People started whispering to each other, everyone confused, since your professor wasn't there yet – usually he was never late, but now you knew the reason. It took about five to ten minutes until professor Laufeyson came to start the lesson. He closed the door quickly after him, carrying bunch of papers in his arms.

”Sorry i'm late, i had to…” professor started, thinking about his words and then looking directly at you – keeping his eyes on you just a few seconds too long, ”…arrange a few things.” All the students were satisfied with his answer and didn't obviously read too much on it, but his presence right now made you feel very uncomfortable.

Maybe i could say that i'm feeling quite ill and he would let me go home, you thought. But he would know for sure, why you would decide to escape this situation. The lecture continued as normal and you actually managed to concentrate on the actual studying, but once in a while you got distracted and couldn't help but look at Loki from head to toe, admire his looks and how he would look like without his black suit.

Sometimes he would catch you looking at him and biting your lip, and like reading your thoughts, a smirk spread on his face, which made you quickly look away and start writing notes again on your notebook.

When the class was finally finished, you packed your bag and basically ran out of the door.

 

* * *

 

After a few hours, it was time for lunch, so you walked to the dining room. You were trying to find a free table where to sit, until heard Wanda and Pietro calling your name and motioning to come sit with them. The twins were the closest friends you had in the university. You sat next to Pietro, you were absolutely starving – you hadn't had time to have a proper breakfast earlier in the morning before you left your home.

”So, did you get your essay for history done already?” Wanda asked before taking a sip of her water.

”Yeah, i managed to finish it at like 1am though. I had already asked more time for it earlier and even though professor Rogers is very understanding, i wouldn't dare to ask if i could return the essay still a little later. So, luckily i got it done. I don't know about its quality though, but if i get a C it's more than enough,” you said and laughed.

”I'm sure you did very well,” Pietro comforted you.

You continued chatting and eating and laughing, but after a while you saw your literature teacher sitting at the table in front of yours, getting a direct eye contact with him once again, since Wanda sat in front of Pietro and not you. Loki was sitting with professor Rogers and professor Banner, but concentrating his gaze on you, examining your features while Rogers and Banner quietly argued about something – Wanda and Pietro were talking about some uncomfortable family dinner in the weekend and having to go to one of their relative's wedding, honestly you didn't exactly know for sure since your attention was elsewhere now.

Loki was chewing his food, while never leaving his eyes from your face and body. You tried to avoid looking back at him and you deeply hoped, that this time you could prevent yourself from blushing. But when you finally looked at him, you noticed him quietly chuckling and grinning at you, then turning his attention back to the history and science teacher.

After you had eaten, you stayed sitting with your friends since you were walking together to the next lesson and neither of them hadn't quite finished eating yet. Professor Laufeyson kept curiously glancing at you, you were dying to know what he was thinking about at the moment. You decided to get up and take your dishes away, telling Wanda and Pietro you would wait in front of the classroom you were supposed to go next.

When you walked towards the door leading back to the corridors out of the dining room, you made sure to sway your hips a little bit too much, as in hope that Loki would keep his eyes at your back.

 _God, you wanted him so badly right now_.

 

* * *

 

Soon your last lecture was over and you could finally head back to home and relax for a while. You said goodbyes to Wanda and Pietro and started to walk towards the doors which would lead outside. You pulled your phone out of your pocket and started texting to your sister while walking ahead, not really directly looking where you were going.  
When you turned around a corner in the corridors, someone's chest bumped onto you, which got you so startled that you almost fell backwards and dropped your phone. But the incomers reflexes were better than yours, so he catched you and helped you to get your balance back.

  
”I'm sorry,” you muttered and was about to just ignore and quickly walk past him, but his hand had found its way on your waist. You looked at the man's face and your eyes widened.

  
Oh shit.

  
Professor Laufeyson looked at you curiously with narrowed eyes. There was nobody else in the corridors at the moment, everyone had probably already left home by now, except the two of you. And you didn't even properly think, what you said next, but couldn't just help but accidentally blurt the words out of your mouth.

  
”So, enjoyed the journey on your way to the university?” you asked casually and raised your eyebrows. Being this close to him once again made your heart pound faster and you started feeling becoming very, very aroused already. The expression on his face didn't really change by your words, except hearing a quiet chuckle coming from his throat.

  
”I would be lying, if i said i didn't,” professor answered truthfully. Both of you were quiet for a moment, just looking in each other's eyes. You bit your lower lip, eyes flickering quickly from his eyes to his lips and back to his eyes again. He obviously noticed that and leaned to whisper in your ear with a low voice, ”are you in a hurry?”

  
You felt his hot breath against the right side of your head, making you shiver a little. You didn't say anything back at first, just furrowed your eyebrows, confused.

  
”Not really,” you managed to say quietly.

  
”Well, i'm heading to my office to correct some more essays before going home,” professor said, his hand now sliding its way up against your back, under your top. ”If you want to join me, you know where to find me.”

  
Loki pulled his head away from yours, keeping an eye contact for a while, until letting go off you. Loki put his hands in his pockets, shoulder gently bumping against yours while he walked past you. You stood there still for a while, looking at his figure walking away. Then your hand flew to touch your back, where Loki's fingers had been just a moment ago, noticing he had just unclipped your bra.

  
Professor had already vanished from the corridor you were still standing and you then, after just a few seconds of shock, decided to walk after him. His office was two floors above you, but you run the stairs fast up and soon reached the door of professor Laufeyson's office.

  
You took a deep breath and knocked on the door, but then just to realise, that obviously he had left it open to you. When you came in, an amused grin spread on Loki's face. He was leaning against his table, arms crossed, as if sure that you would eventually run to him.

  
”Lock the door,” Loki ordered and nodded towards the door right behind you. You did as told and then put your bag on the floor and faced him. Both of you stood still for a few seconds, couple of meters away from each other, waiting which one of you would make the first move, until professor Laufeyson started opening his belt.

  
You pulled your shirt off, throwing it on the floor with your bag, and walked towards him, taking now your already opened bra off, letting Loki see your bare breasts. You could see deep lust in his eyes, when he cupped your left boob, starting to roll his thumb on your nipple, letting a moan out of your mouth.

  
But you didn't have time for this, burn and need pulsing in your core, your pussy getting more and more wet every passing second. Then, as if reading your thoughts, everything happened so quickly and suddenly his shirt, pants and well, everything were gone – as well as all your clothes too.

You were now standing in front of your professor, completely naked. Loki already had his finger rubbing your pussy, an amused smirk spreading on his lips.

  
”Now now, what do we have here?” he whispered. ”So wet for me already, pet? You enjoyed watching me in the class, hmph?” Loki hissed and pushed one finger slowly inside you, keeping it there still, not moving yet.

  
You widened your eyes a little – so he really had noticed your stares. Loki took that as a yes, starting to pull his thin but long finger out, just to take two fingers inside your vagina, making you whine from pleasure, resting your hands on his shoulders.

  
Loki pumped his fingers slowly in and out, not letting his eyes off your face in any time, until noticing you would already come soon, sliding his hand off of you, making you give him murderous looks.

  
Professor Laufeyson pulled you to lean against his table, his hard cock against your thigh, making your heart race just a little faster by the sight of him. He had his hand on your waist, pulling you closer, and other hand lifting your leg, motioning you to put it around his hips.

  
”You're sure you want to do this?” Loki asked once more, trying not to do anything against your own will, cupping your other cheek and making you to look at him. You nodded, probably too eagerly. You wanted this more than anything, that's for sure. Loki already had his cock against your entrance, just waiting for your sign to push himself into you.

  
”I need you, professor,” you said between your teeth, looking him in the eyes. And just a second after your words, he finally slammed his cock into you and it hurt much more than you expected, making you scream very loudly – but you assumed, that nobody would be there to hear anyway.

  
No, you weren't a virgin, you had slept with your ex-boyfriend couple of times, but he had been nowhere near as huge as Loki was. God, you didn't even know someone could be so big and still – though barely – fit inside your wet vagina. Honestly, Loki was so much better at sex than your ex-boyfriend had ever been.

  
Loki didn't let you to get used to his size, immediately starting to move. He pushed himself inside you harshly again and again, fastening his pace after every thrust. The table behind you was shaking like hell, but neither of you cared, you accidentally even dropped a few pens and papers and some other, little stuff down on the floor. In every hard thrust he managed to hit the exactly right spot inside you, making you a huge whimpering mess.

”F-fuck, professor,” you cried, keeping your eyes closed for a while and throwing your head back, when Loki started sucking your neck. This would definitely leave bruises for tomorrow and give questionable looks maybe, but you could always try to cover them with some makeup and a scarf, you reasoned. Atleast you deeply hoped so, but this felt too fucking good to make you actually care about it right now. He slowered his pace just a little, but slamming into you harder than before and still creating marks on your sensitive skin.

Loki threw his head back now too, moaning. ”You're so damn tight, Y/N,” he moaned. ”You feel so good around my cock.”

Both of you were panting like hell by now and you were so close to the edge, but you couldn't manage to get the words out of your mouth. Loki sensed that you would probably come soon though, so he quickly pulled out of you, making you groan and whine. You were confused, did you do something wrong?

But then he harshly grabbed your hand, walking to sit on his chair and pulling you with him. Loki didn't waist any more time, just grabbed your ass and guided his cock against your entrance, burying himself inside you once again, both of you moaning deeply. You were riding him as fast as you could, like it was your last day on Earth. Loki helped you by keeping his fingers buried in your ass cheeks, guiding you up and down.

It didn't take long, until Loki spilled his juices inside you, moaning your name and his grip tightening on your hips. Your orgasm waved through your exhausted body right after him, the huge pleasure making your limbs weak and you collapsed against your professor's chest. He had his arms around your waist, both of you trying to catch your breath, before getting up. You still rested your hands on Loki's shoulders, panting and looking at him.

”Wow,” you whispered, not knowing what to say. ”That was – wow,” you laughed and he smirked too. ”Not the way i expected i would finish my school day.” You got up and started to dress yourself, grabbing your bra and panties, but then suddenly Loki was right behind you, resting his hand on your stomach and taking your bra and underwear off of your hands.

”I'm keeping these,” professor murmured in your ear with an extremely low voice, making you feel something starting to burn in your womanhood once again, making you take a deep breath. He then slided his hand down towards your pussy, starting to roll his thumb on your clit – hardly. You moaned and just when Loki was about to push one finger inside you, the two of you heard a phone starting to ring. It was apparently Loki's phone and for a while he thought, if he should just ignore it, but it could be something important.

You started collecting the rest of your clothes from the floor and putting them on, frustrated because of the interrupt, while Loki answered the call. Loki managed to put his underwear, pants and socks on while he was making a conversation with the person who called, a serious expression on his face.

You opened the door and before you left his office, you glanced over your shoulder to Loki. ”I guess i'll see you tomorrow then. Good luck with the essays, professor,” you whispered quietly while he was talking on the phone, and with one seductive wink you disappeared from his sight.

Professor Laufeyson looked after you and grinned like a madman, almost forgetting that the principal himself wanted his full attention right now.

 

* * *

 

The next morning you didn't cross paths in the underground with Loki, he was already in the class preparing the lesson, when you stepped in and quickly found your seat.

Professor handed your essay back at you, smirked and winked – so that nobody else saw though –, which made your breath quicken. You looked at the paper and widened your eyes. He had corrected these given you a C – which was pretty accurate and your average level. But now he had put a new grade there with a different pen, B+. You gasped, confused why he would change it, but then you realised it pretty quickly and felt your cheeks growing hotter.

He had also given you a smaller separate piece of paper, which said,

 

 

” _If you want to raise your grade a little more, you can always come by my office to negotiate about it._

 _-Professor L_.”

 

 

And, so you went.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think in the comments! :)


End file.
